Electronic systems can include analog-to-digital (A/D) converters (ADCs). Converting analog signals to digital quantities allows processors of electronic systems to perform signal processing functions for the systems. The delta-sigma ADC is one type of ADC and is widely used in converting signals in the audio band, in precision industrial measurement applications, and in narrow band internet of things (IoT) applications. Amplitude of the input voltage may limit performance of an integrated circuit delta-sigma ADC by making it unstable. As the amplitude increases, the quantizer stage can get overloaded resulting in degradation of performance. The present inventors have recognized a need for improving the dynamic range of delta-sigma ADCs.